


Words Unspoken

by BubblesAndStars



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2001), Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Apologies, Canon Compliant, Emotions, F/M, Internal Monologue, No Manga Spoilers, Rated for Kyo’s Language, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23366479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblesAndStars/pseuds/BubblesAndStars
Summary: Kyo Sohma finds it hard to say sorry to people; he hasn’t quite figured out how to deal with emotions yetPrompt: words that are implied but never said.
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Words Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> In my playwriting class we were given the prompt “ Think of a word or a concept. Write a speech for a character or a scene in which the word or concept is never articulated but is indirectly conveyed to the audience.”
> 
> Since this was our very first assignment and I’m not super familiar with any of this stuff yet, I decided to use a character I’ve known and loved for many years to serve as my inspiration!
> 
> I’m sorry the formatting looks a bit weird, it didn’t transfer over right from Docs.

Characters:

KYO: A stubborn boy whose kind heart is hidden by his quick temper. He has short orange hair. He is wearing a black t-shirt and green cargo pants. 

TOHRU: A bubbly girl who wears her heart on her sleeve but is hopelessly oblivious. She has long brown hair and is wearing a white blouse and a pale yellow pencil skirt.

Setting:

A BEDROOM. THE ROOM IS WELL LIT BY FAIRY LIGHTS AROUND THE WALLS, AND A BED WITH A PINK COMFORTER LIES IN THE CORNER OF THE ROOM. IN THE MIDDLE, LIES A SHORT, ROUND TABLE WITH A BROKEN LEG.

TOHRU is seated on the bed watching KYO. He is sitting on the floor, fixing the table. When he is done, he stands up, putting the table to the side. TOHRU stands up from the bed to join him in the center of the room.

TOHRU

Thank you so much for helping me put this table back together! I was worried after it broke, but you really fixed it in no time!

KYO

Yeah, no problem. Also, about earlier today... 

The lights in the bedroom fade out, leaving only a little bit of visibility into the room. A spotlight focuses on KYO. 

KYO

You know what it’s like, right? To be stuck in time for just that one moment. What do you say? How do you possibly tell someone?

KYO turns away from TOHRU and begins pacing from side to side.

KYO

I know what it should be that I’m saying, but I just fucking can’t.

He stops pacing, turning to face the audience.

KYO

It should be so easy, and yet it’s not. Why is it so difficult? It’s just two words, maybe three if you really want to stretch it out. People say it every day, maybe even multiple times a day. So why is it so hard?

  
  


He starts pacing again.

KYO

Any time I feel like I can get close to saying those words, when my lips start getting round, something happens. My voice gets stuck, my lips start moving to something else. I want to say it, I really do, but I can’t.

He pauses where he was.

KYO

I just fucking can’t!

He stops, looking back at TOHRU where she is frozen in time.

KYO

It was my fault. I know it was. I scared her. I shouldn’t have snuck up on her like that. What was I even thinking? Of course she was going to get scared. I can’t just walk up behind her and go “Hey Tohru! Want me to walk you back to the house from work because there might be some weird guy in these woods?” No! Of course she’s gonna think that you’re some fucking weird guy in the woods and fucking trip.

KYO moves back to where he was standing when he last spoke to TOHRU.

KYO

I’m so stupid, I just need to say it. Just get it over with.

The light returns to the way it was before, and the spotlight on KYO disappears. KYO moves back a bit, his face flushed red.

KYO

I’m… Yeah… uh… never mind. 

KYO walks out of the room and all the lights fade to black.

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case any of you were wondering, in the copy I handed my professor I used Rhys as Kyo’s name and Claire as Tohru’s.


End file.
